Dragon's guide to claim your mate
by dana.kirei7
Summary: ¿Que hace un Dragón Slayer cuando encuentra a su pareja? Negarse... luego intentar y venir con una respuesta. Natsu encontró a su pareja y no tiene idea de que hacer, afortunadamente Igneel previó este día y le dejo un pequeño regalo, una guía, si la llamas así. ¡Si reclamar a tu pareja fuera tan sencillo todos estarían emparejados! Lastima que no lo es, ¡Buena suerte, Natsu!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Les traigo la traducción de esta increíble historia –puedo decirlo sin sentirme arrogante o algo porque no es mía– con la cual comienzo en el foro de Fairy Tail, mi nuevo anime favorito y que me tiene pegada a la pantalla del computador viendo capitulo tras capitulo. O tenía, porque ya lo termine. ¡Y Dios, espero TANTO que lo continúen finalmente! (**AVISO DE SPOILER**) Me muero por ver la batalla contra los dragones animada :D

En fin, creo que me he desviado del tema. Como sea, solo daré un aviso. Actualizare cada vez que tenga el capitulo traducido y me pueda conectar, así que no puedo decir fechas ni nada, pero la idea es subir la historia lo más rápido posible –tiene unos 20 capítulos hasta el momento y la autora, BlackLynx17, sigue actualizando– así que espero no tardarme mucho.

.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail, ni esta historia me pertenecen. Yo solo estoy traduciendo lo que a una increíble autora –BlackLynx17– se le ocurrió, usando los personajes de Mashima-sama.

.

**Drangon's Guide to Claim your Mate **

**Notas para Natsu/Pareja**

.

Cuando caí en cuenta de ello o siquiera pensé que era una posibilidad, corrí. Tú podrías decirle correr con mi cola entre mis patas como haría un perro, aun cuando nunca he visto a un perro hacer eso antes. Los perros usualmente intentan atrapar a Happy, lo cual es bastante gracioso cuando Happy vuela para evitarlos. ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si los perros pudieran volar? Happy no sería capaz de escapar de ellos y…

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Malditos seamos yo y mi mente de una sola vía. Corrí cuando lo averigüe, o aprendí. Todavía estoy corriendo ahora mismo.

Hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y actualmente estoy corriendo hacia mi casa en este momento.

No, nadie esta persiguiéndome –como si yo de hecho corriera de una pelea. Actualmente estoy corriendo hacia mi casa en los arboles porque…

…

¿Por qué estaba corriendo hacia mí casa? Me refiero que sabía por qué, pero no sabía ¿_Por qué_? ¿Qué había en mi casa que era importante? Pude haber corrido a cualquier otro lugar, el parque, las montañas, la casa de Lu…

…

Oh. Era por eso. Bien, estoy viendo mi casa ahora, demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. No baje la velocidad, continué corriendo hasta que alcance mi puerta. Habría sido genial si yo solo saltaba a través de mi puerta y la rompiera, ¿Me pregunto si la silueta de mi cuerpo se habría quedado atascada en la puerta de madera?

¡¿Por qué sigo saliendo de tema?! Vamos a rememorar mi día y pensar. ¿Qué paso, Natsu? ¿Qué forzó a mi mismo a dejar Fairy Tail?

Lucy.

¿Por qué?

Porque…

Porque no es una respuesta.

¡Bueno, no te veo venir con una mejor!

¡Yo soy tú, tu idiota!

¡A quien le estas llamando idiota! ¡Idiota!

- ¡Eso es todo! – grite y fuego golpeó a mi mismo en el rostro.

Ouch. Mal movimiento. Salí volando por la pared, quizá si soy un idiota.

- ¡¿Natsu?!

- ¡Estoy aquí! – grite sacudiéndome a mí mismo.

Happy vino volando a través de la ventana; él comenzó a flotar delante de mí.

- ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Fuimos al gremio y tu solo te fuiste?! – Happy gritaba frenéticamente.

- Lo siento, no es nada serio así que cálmate – dije.

- Oh – Happy suspiro bajándose a sí mismo a dos pies.

¿Nada serio? ¡¿NADA SERIO?! ¡ESTO ERA JODIDAMENTE–SERIO! ¡ENCONTRASTE A TU–

- ¿Natsu? – Happy pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- Happy. Lo que estoy por contarte podría ponerte en shock, asustarte, o espantarte justo fuera de tus pant… pelaje, pero necesitas mantener la calma. La única razón por la que te estoy diciéndotelo es porque eres mi compañero. No importa lo que suceda esto se queda entre nosotros dos – dije.

Happy asintió y miro fijamente hacia mí con sus ojos de gato. Tragué antes te continuar.

- Yo…

Respira profundo Natsu.

- Yo encontré a mi pareja.

…

- Uh Natsu, no estoy seguro sobre todo el asunto dragón, viendo que soy un gato y todo, ¿Pero no es encontrar a tu pareja algo bueno? – Happy pregunto.

¿No shock? ¿Susto? ¿O terror? Espera por ello.

- Es Lucy.

- ¡OH MIS BIGOTES! – Happy grito echándose para atrás.

Esa era la reacción que estaba buscando.

- ¡Pero Natsu! ¡Ella–Ella–Ella te odia! – Happy grito.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grite.

¿Lucy me odia? Sé que puedo molestarla y ella puede no gustar de mí todo el tiempo, ¡¿Pero ODIO?!

- Solo bromeaba – Happy maulló.

Suspire con alivio y recargue mi espalda en la pared.

- ¡Espera! ¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO! – grite.

- Ninguno está yendo detrás de nuestra compañera… bueno supongo que puedo ver a ustedes dos juntos – dijo Happy.

Él alzo una pata a su sonrisa y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de imaginar que Lucy estaba parada junto a mí en ese momento.

- Puedo… verlo… al menos te volverás más inteligente, pero entonces de nuevo tú has estado pasando el rato alrededor de ella durante todo este tiempo y no te has vuelto más inteligente en absoluto – Happy murmuro.

- ¡Happy! – grite saltando hacia él.

Pero no, mi gato era demasiado rápido para mí. Happy uso sus alas y voló lejos al último segundo.

- Los apoyo completamente a ustedes dos, Natsu – él dijo volando sobre mí.

- Genial – mascullé.

* * *

- ¡Natsu, se que nuestra casa estaba desordenada antes PERO ESTO ESTA YENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! – Happy grito esquivando un libro.

Después de nuestra pequeña "discusión" recordé algo. Igneel me advirtió de que esto pasaría, por suerte para mí estaba prestando atención.

- Se que lo tengo en algún lugar, solo tengo que encontrarlo y entonces no tendré que preocuparme por este asunto del emparejamiento durante más tiempo – murmure botando mis cajones fuera.

- ¿Por qué no tendrás que preocuparte, Natsu? – pregunto Happy.

- Cuando lo encuentre lo verás, ¡Me dirá como ignorar este asunto del emparejamiento y podre volver a ser normal otra vez! – me anime.

Maldición, no estaba en ese cajón, o en el próximo.

- ¿Ignorar? ¿Así que no quieres a Lucy como tu pareja? – Happy pregunto.

Hice una pausa.

- No es sobre querer. Lucy… ella es mi mejor amiga, es nuestra compañera. Tú ves como se pone cuando tiene citas, nunca quiere salir en misiones con nosotros. "Lo siento Natsu pero tengo una cita hoy; no puedo Natsu, no me quiero romper una uña antes de mi gran cita; oh tonto Natsu, tu entenderás cuando consigas una chica para ti algún día". Sí, claro – bufé.

Hmm… hice una imitación extrañamente buena de Lucy. Voy a usar esa voz la próxima vez que Lucy no esté en Fairy Tail.

- ¿Pero qué no es Lucy… nuestra compañera? ¿No querría ir ella a más misiones desde que ella este saliendo contigo? – pregunto Happy.

Hice una pausa otra vez.

- Si, ella querría… ¡Pero aun asi! Todo lo que Lucy hace es quejarse sobre los hombres con los que esta, alardear sobre cuán enamorados están, luego bota al tipo dos, a veces tres semanas después.

Tire la caja que estaba cargando.

- No quiero que Lucy y yo terminemos así. Quiero ser su amigo… por siempre – dije.

Por siempre… ¿Realmente quería eso? Porque algo dentro de mí sentía como algo más, ¿Qué era más largo que para siempre, sin embargo?

- ¿En serio? Si lo pones de esa manera entonces lo supongo.

- No, no suponer, saber. Yo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¡Ahora si solo PUDIERA ENCONTRARLO! – grite.

Oh, espera un segundo. Sentidos de dragón, duh. Puedo olfatear la caja que estoy buscando.

- Hazte hacia atrás, Happy – dije.

O bien, vuela hacia atrás, como sea. Tome un olorcillo de la bufanda de Igneel y entonces comencé a olfatear la caja que estoy buscando. Llegue dos minutos después a mi hamaca.

- No hay caja aquí – dije mirando debajo de ella.

Pero el aroma estaba claramente allí. Tal vez… mire hacia mi piso de madera. ¿Puedo abrir eso? Mis garras se clavaron en la madera mientras yo tiraba hacia arriba.

¡MI CAJA!

- ¡La encontré! – grite sacándola fuera del suelo.

- ¡Hurra! ¿Qué es eso Natsu? Nunca la he visto antes – Happy pregunto aterrizando sobre mi hombro.

- Cuando Igneel se fue yo empaque todas mis cosas y fui detrás de él. Una vez que llegue a Fairy Tail y decidí hacerlo mi nuevo hogar, las puse todas en esta caja y supongo que la escondí – dije.

Chico, que esta caja estaba llena de polvo, limpie la parte superior antes de abrirla.

- Ves, estas eran las ropas con las que Igneel me entreno – dije alzando mi camisa de bebe.

- Y esos fueron mis primeros colmillos – dije.

Wow, esto me trae recuerdos.

- Pero lo que estoy buscando es, ¡Aquí! – quite sosteniéndolo en alto.

Las otras cosas ya no importaban más, patee la caja a un lado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Happy.

Me recosté en mi hamaca y sople el polvo en la portada.

- Guía de Dragones para Reclamar a tu Pareja – leí.

- ¿Qué es eso, Natsu? – Happy repitió.

- Igneel me hizo este libro sobre como reclamar a mi pareja, lo olvide desde que nunca tuve que preocuparme sobre tener una pareja. Supongo que lo hago ahora – dije abriendo la primera página.

"Tabla de contenidos" se leía. Yupi, esta era la garra de Igneel escribiendo, por supuesto.

- Vamos a ver, estoy buscando… ¡Aja! Deshaciéndote de tu Pareja, página 34.

Comencé a hojear por el libro, ahora veamos si puedo leer sus Arañazos de Dragón.

- _No iba a añadir esta entrada pero conociéndote, tú probablemente estas odiando la idea de estar completo con alguien más_ – leí.

¿Completo? ¿A qué se refiere? Yo ya estoy completo… eh, ¿Supongo?

- _Emparejarse es una hermosa, cosa natural Natsu, mi niño. Ya he explicado lo suficiente en el primer capitulo pero hare un resumen otra vez. Emparejarse es parte de lo que hace a un Dragón un… Dragón. Es algo que todos los Dragones experimentan y es lo que te hace un Dragón real_.

¿Dragón real? ¡Dragón real! ¡Yo soy un Dragón real! ¡No necesito una pareja para hacerme sentir como uno!

- _Si estás realmente en contra de emparejarte sin embargo, hay solo una manera para no emparejarte, bueno, dos maneras. Como dije antes, un Dragón solo se emparejara una vez en toda su vida, como si no lo supiera ya. Hay ciertas fases que suceden cuando encuentras tu pareja, asumiré que estas comenzando tu primera fase desde que estás leyendo este capitulo_.

Es como si… es como si él hubiera predicho todo esto. ¿Igneel es un psíquico ahora?

- _La única manera de olvidarse sobre el emparejamiento es, o matar a la mujer con la que se supone que te vas a_–… espera, no estoy leyendo esto, ¿Cierto? _Matar a la mu_– seh yo leí eso… ¿QUÉ? – grite.

- _Matar a la mujer con la que se supone que te vas a emparejar_ – Happy leyó.

Él miro arriba hacia mí, su cola sacudiéndose de lado a lado.

- ¡No puedes matar a Lucy! ¡¿De quién me voy a burlar o iré cuando quiera un pescado?! – Happy gritó.

- No voy a matar a Lucy – dije.

Pero y pensar que Happy siquiera pensó que lo haría.

- Debe haber otra manera – dije, leyendo otra vez.

- _Con la que se supone que te vas a emparejar o… matarte a ti mismo_… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS IGNEEL! – grite arrojando el libro al suelo.

Correr a casa y buscar el libro fue una completa pérdida de… diez minutos. Sostuve mis manos sobre mis ojos y suspiré.

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? – suspire.

- Bueno, siempre puedes emparejarte – dijo Happy.

Moví mi mano y vi a Happy volando por encima de mí sosteniendo el libro.

- Pero–

- Natsu, ¿Qué los Dragones no se emparejan de por vida? – pregunto Happy.

- Si, pero–

- ¿Así que si te emparejas con ella eso no significa que ella nunca terminara contigo? – pregunto Happy.

Me levante de mi hamaca.

- Es lo opuesto, yo no puedo dejarla nunca. Ella puede dejarme cuando ella quiera – dije.

- ¡Pero tú solo mataras al tipo con el que ella intente andar! ¡Así que al final ella siempre regresara a ti! – Happy animo.

Él alzo sus manos, el libro botado y aterrizando en mí estomago, ovacionando. Esa fue una de las más extrañas, más macabras cosas que jamás escuche decir a Happy.

- Cierto, sin embargo – dije.

Suspire y recogí el libro; estaba abierto en mis manos y una palabra atrajo mi atención.

- _Natsu, mi niño_.

Era la cuarta o quinta pagina en el libro, supongo que el principio.

- _Emparejarse es una verdadera bendición para nosotros los Dragones. Puedes estar preguntándote porque esto pasó cuando lo hizo_.

De hecho, yo nunca me pregunte ni una vez por qué paso con Lucy todo tan de repente. Es solo que, una vez que la vi cuando entre a Fairy Tail hubo una clase de… vibra que tuve de ella que me hizo querer–… oh Dios. Lee, ¡LEE!

-_ Primero que nada, felicidades por llegar a (lo que los humanos llaman) la Pubertad_… ¡PUBERTAD! ¡LLEGUE A LA PUBERTAD! – grite.

Happy comenzó a reírse.

- Yo pensé que ya me había llegado, yo pensé– ¡Tengo diecisiete! ¿No debería de haber terminado y acabado con la pubertad? – Grite.

Lee, Natsu. Esa es la única cosa que puedes hacer.

- _Probablemente te estás preguntando, ¿Por qué ahora? No estoy seguro a qué edad te llego la pubertad pero no puede estar tan mal. La pubertad cambia de dragón en dragón, con suerte con quien quiera que te hayas imprimido es un amigo cercano_.

¿Imprimido?

- _¡Natsu, debes estar deteniéndote ante algunas de las palabras que estoy usando pero continua leyendo! Te voy a explicar todo así que menos pensar y más leer_.

- Wow, es como que él te conoce Natsu – dijo Happy.

- Cállate. _Imprimarse es lo que los humanos llamarían "Amor a primera vista" pero no tan poco como un sentimiento. Los Dragones sienten las emociones más fuerte que los humanos lo hacen así que piensa en amor y cuéntalo por siete mil + infinito… si ese es un número. Imprimirse es encontrar tu absoluta alma gemela_.

Absoluta, ¿Eh?

- _Volviendo al emparejamiento, sin embargo. Emparejarse. Lo que yo llamo, cuando tú eras más joven eras un Drago, corto para Dragón. No aun un Dragón pero cerca, oh tan cerca. Una vez que llegas a la pubertad te conviertes en un Dragón completamente, porque ahora tú tienes algo para proteger y pelear por ello. Natsu, puede sonar aterrador pero emparejarse… es…_

Emití un grito ahogado.

- ¿Que dijo, Natsu? – pregunto Happy.

- Él dijo que es… es… es mejor que comer – dije.

Mejor que comer, mejor que comer…

- ¡Quiero emparejarme! – grite.

_¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!_

- ¡NATSU! ¡VAMOS! ¡ERZA Y GRAY YA ESTAN ESPERANDO EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES!

Habla del diablo y… algo, algo, algo, aparece.

- ¡Uh! YO, ¡UH! ¡YO NO PUEDO IR! – grite saliendo de mi hamaca.

- … ¿ES NATSU CON QUIEN ESTOY HABLANDO? ¡DÉJAME– OLVIDALO! – dijo Lucy.

Vi mi puerta comenzar a abrirse, ¡¿Por qué nunca le pongo seguro a mi puerta?! Porque las personas podrían entrar y robar… robar… nada. Tal vez solo estoy viendo cosas con esta cosa del emparejamiento, me refiero a Lucy abriendo mi puerta justo ahora y yo no…

…

¿Qué es ese aroma?

- ¿Natsu? Oh, bien, tú todavía te ves como él. Vamos, ¡Hay que irnos! – dijo Lucy.

¿Cómo nunca había notado la manera en que Lucy huele? Algo como… ¿Como algo que usarías para hornear un pastel?

- Lucy, ¿Qué usas para hornear un pastel? – pregunte.

Mi pareja parpadeo en a modo de pregunta.

- Uh, ¿Harina? – dijo.

No, no es eso.

- Es líquido, y huele bien – dije.

- Hmm, ¿Vainilla? – pregunto.

¡Vainilla! Eso es lo que era, ella olía como vainilla mezclado con… flores. Cual flor, yo no sabía pero no me iba a parar aquí preguntándole a Lucy sobre todos los nombres de flores que ella conoce.

- Lucy, ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? – pregunte.

- Natsu, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto caminando hacia mí.

Uh-uh. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lucy se paro en las puntillas de sus pies e inclino su frente contra la mía.

Se sentía… se sentía como ser atacado por uno de los relámpagos de Laxus. Un shock. Pulsando a través de cada fibra en mi cuerpo cuando nos tocamos.

- ¡CALIENTE! – Lucy grito brincando lejos.

¿Huh?

- ¡Esa se supone que era una broma, Natsu! Prendiendo fuego cuando yo solo estaba tratando de tomar tu temperatura – dijo.

- ¿Fuego? – murmure.

Mire abajo a mí mismo, maldición estaba en llamas. Apágate… no estaba funcionando.

- Vamos Natsu, poder fuera así podemos irnos – dijo Lucy.

- Uh… no puedo – le dije.

- ¿No puedes? Wow, esa es una primera vez – Lucy murmuro.

No había sido incapaz de controlar mis poderes desde… desde… que era un niño.

- Estoy viniendo dentro – dijo Lucy pasándome al caminar.

- ¿No estabas ya adentro? – pregunte.

Escuche su gemido–… oh Dios.

- No estoy sintiéndome tan bien, um, voy a dejar pasar esta misión – dije.

¡Y leer ese libro para enterarme DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASÁNDOME!

- No-oh Natsu, tú nunca me dejas quedar fuera de una misión así que considera esto una venganza. Ahora cierra tus ojos – dijo Lucy.

Ni siquiera pude pensar o cuestionarle, obedecí su orden y los cerré. ¿Qué demo…?

_SPLASH_.

Mojado. Me sentí mojado.

- ¡Bien ahora tu estas apagado, vamos! – Lucy dijo agarrando mi mano mojada.

Al menos no obtuve un shock.

- ¡Happy! ¡Empaca el libro en mi bolsa! – susurre.

- ¡Aye! – dijo Happy.

Si voy en una misión podría al menos leerlo en el camino allá.

- ¿Qué libro? – Lucy pregunto echando un vistazo hacia mí.

- ¿Qué libro? – repetí.

- Nat–

- Aquí está tu bolsa Natsu – Natsu dijo volándola a mí.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Estas teniendo a todo el mundo esperando! – grite corriendo adelante.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ugh! ¡Natsu! – Lucy grito.

La distancia es buena. La distancia es agradable.

* * *

Leer en el tren… una de las peores ideas nunca.

Incluso más estúpida que la vez que incendié la tienda de pasteles que Lucy amaba porque quería algunos pasteles flameados y chatarra.

- ¿Natsu? Ya casi llegamos – dijo Lucy.

Oh Dios. Su mano estaba frotándose por mi cabello, la electricidad vino a diez pliegues.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Tus flamas! – Lucy grito.

Maldición, no otra vez.

- ¡Ice Make: Escudo!

Genial. Primero mojado y ahora congelado. Oh bueno, al menos Lucy no me puede tocar cuando estoy congelado.

* * *

- Escuchen, nuestra misión es correr a algunos bandidos que han estado abusando de este pueblo – dijo Erza.

- ¡Gran idea Erza! ¡Debemos separarnos! Happy y yo tomaremos este lado, ustedes chicos tomen… ¡Cualquier otro! ¡Hagan una señal si los encuentran! – dije y entonces corrí al límite de mi velocidad con Happy a mi cola.

Una vez que estuve seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, encontré una banca agradable y me senté en ella.

- Momento de leer – dije sacando fuera mi libro.

- Yo iré a buscar a esos bandidos – Happy dijo alejándose.

- ¡Muy bien!

Veamos…

_Tabla de contenidos_

_Notas para Natsu… página 3—5_

Ya he leído esos, o he pasado por ellos. Siguiente

_Capitulo 1: Emparejamiento… página 6_

Hmm… una página. Perfecto. La página 6 será.

- _¡Si estás leyendo esto entonces te has decidido por emparejarte! Bueno, las primeras cosas primero. ¡El primer paso en el emparejamiento es ASEGURARTE QUE ELLA ES TU PAREJA! ¡Nada es más humillante que ir detrás de una chica con quien ni siquiera se supones que estés! Hablar sobre una pérdida de tiempo de comida. ¡Asegúrate que ella es tu pareja antes de hacer nada!_

Asegurarme que ella es mi pareja, buen consejo Igneel. ¡Ahora solo necesito ver si Lucy era realmente mi pareja ahora! ¿Cómo?

_Como Asegurarte de que Ella es tu Pareja_.

Igneel pensó en todo.

- _Ves una clase de… resplandor en la chica_.

Eso fue cuando pensé por primera vez que ella era mi pareja, yo vi esto… algo alrededor de ella. Esa es solo una cosa, sin embargo.

- _Sientes electricidad cuando ella te toca_.

Oh, dos de… muchas.

- _La hueles altamente_.

Uh.

- _Pierdes el control de tus poderes alrededor de ella_.

…

-_ Ciertos ruidos que ella hace… te ponen_–

Cerré el libro. Que. Demonios. Igneel.

…

¡Tú no puedes escribir esa clase de cosas en un libro! ¿Puedes? Abrí el libro otra vez y leí de nuevo, dejando clara la lista que él tiene.

- _Si decidiste quedarte y reclamar a tu pareja, este libro te ayudara haciéndolo. *Nota– No te dirá como reclamar a tu pareja hasta que tu pareja acceda a ello. Tú no puedes imponerte a ti mismo a tu pareja, ella tiene la libertad de aceptar. Una vez que ella acepte regresa al Capitulo 19: Emparejamiento… pagina 63._

¡Él ya está hablando sobre emparejarse con Lucy cuando yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es mi pareja aun!

- _*Nota– Si quieres estar %100 seguro de tu pareja entonces haz lo que yo hice. Mírala fijamente. Soy un dragón de fuego, tú lo eres también, así que fuego es nuestro elemento. Si miras fijamente a tu pareja el tiempo suficiente que comienzas a ver tu elemento entonces ella es tuya. No se puede explicar, solo son instintos_.

Instintos.

- ¡NATSU! ¡LOS ENCONTRAMOS! ¡LOS ENCONTRAMOS!

Mire hacia arriba y vi a Happy volando sobre mí.

- ¿Los bandidos? – pregunte.

- Aye, sir – Happy dijo.

Guarde el libro de vuelta a mi bolsa.

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Lidera el camino!

* * *

- ¡Ahhh!

¡Lucy!

- Están en el bar – dijo Happy.

Obviamente. Bandidos estaban volando a diestra y siniestra fuera de la cosa.

- Parece como que mi equipo esta manejándolo bastante bien – dije.

- ¿No vas a ayudar? – preguntó Happy.

- Nah, creo que continuare leyendo – dije soltando mi bolsa.

Espera. No hay sentido en leer esta cosa pobremente escrita si Lucy no es mi pareja. Ella no puede serlo, debo haber estado sobre reaccionando antes. Las parejas tienen un vínculo, un vínculo especial. Yo no… bueno, tengo un vínculo con ella pero no es… bueno, tal vez es especial pero solo porque hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo.

- Maldición, vigila mi bolsa – gruñí caminando adentro del bar.

Solo necesito mirar fijamente a Lucy, si veo fuego detrás de ella, ella es mi pareja y si no… ¡Puedo ser normal otra vez!

- ¡LU–OOF! – grite.

Justo cuando fui a la puerta, fui golpeado en la cabeza con un tipo inconsciente. Mi equilibrio fallo y caí abajo en las escaleras del bar, golpeándome en la cabeza todo el camino abajo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! – grite encendiéndome en llamas.

Poder apagado, ahora no es momento para arder en llamas. Necesito arreglar esta cosa del emparejamiento con Lucy… ¡LUEGO PUEDO QUEMAR A TODOS COMO EN EL INFIERNO Y DE VUELTA!

- Lucy–

Esta vez fui capaz de decir su nombre completo… antes de ser golpeado por tres personas inconscientes esta vez.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡BASCA CON LOS CUERPOS! – grite.

Furia = Fuego. (Para mí).

Fuego + Bar hecho completamente de madera y no ladrillos + Yo no volando lo suficientemente atrás para evitar incendiar el bar en llamas con mi arranque = … Solo dejémoslo con :( carita triste.

- ¡NATSU TÚ IDIOTA! – grito Erza.

Justo cuando me levante, Erza me dio una patada voladora y me mando volando de vuelta. Yací en el suelo, mi bolsa y Happy justo junto a mí.

- Hola Natsu – dijo Happy.

- Hola – suspiré.

- Lucy está saliendo del bar ahora si quieres hablar con ella – dijo Happy.

Apreté mis ojos cerrados y suspire. Demasiados Happy's en ese momento, Erza debió haberme pateado tan fuerte que mi cerebro de movió al lugar equivocado.

- Esa estuvo cerca.

Esa voz. Yupi. Esa era Lucy, ahora era el momento de la verdad. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Esto era tan estúpido! Lucy… ¡¿Mi pareja?! ¡Qué risa! ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan seriamente antes? Pensé mientras me levantaba.

No había manera en que Lucy pudiera… pudiera… uhhhh.

Allí estaba ella, látigo en mano, parada solo a un par de pasos delante de mí. Lucy sacudió su cabello de lado a lado mientras el fuego alrededor de ella continuaba ardiendo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como si el fuego estuviera danzando alrededor de ella.

Te amo.

¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡MALDICIÓN!

_¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora has encontrado a tu pareja! ¡Avanza directo al capitulo 2!_

_._

_._

_._

¡Eso fue todo amigos! Si les ha gustado o no, si quieren decirme algo o no, solo dejen un review. Incluso si no les apetece escribir nada, solo dejen el review XD

See you later!

.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

¡17 reviews, wow! Muchas gracias chico( )s, ustedes me inspiran a traducir mas rapido, asi que ya saben la formula XD

PD: Muchas gracias por señalarme esos errorcillos en el capi anterior, la verdad lo subi muy apresurada y a penas me fije en eso Pero ya saben, si encuentran algo, avisenme por favor para corregirlo.

Yosh, ahora si. El capi dos :D

.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail, ni esta historia me pertenecen. Yo solo estoy **traduciendo** lo que a una increíble autora –BlackLynx17– se le ocurrió, usando los personajes de Mashima-sama.

.

**Drangon's Guide to Claim your Mate **

**Fase 1/Peligros del Emparejamiento**

.

Tabla de Contenidos

Notas para Natsu… Página 3-5

Capitulo 1: Emparejamiento… Página 6

Capitulo 2: Fase 1… página 7-10

¿Fase 1? Igneel menciono Fases… ¿Pero yo estaba en la Fase 1? ¿Tal vez debería solo pasar este capitulo? ( Maybe I should just skip this chapter?) Posicione mis cosos en mi mesa y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Emparejarse… estaba haciéndome pensar demasiado. Tal vez solo debería tomar un descanso y tomar un bocado de comida incluso si… solo he comenzado a leer hace un minuto.

Estoy completamente sin esperanzas.

¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE HABERME HECHO UNA PELÍCULA IGNEEL?! ¡¿O TENER A UNA PERSONA O ROBOT PARA EXPLICARME ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ, OH POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE ESCRIBIRME UN LIBRO DE TODAS ESTAS COSAS PARA LEER?!

… Yo no podía ni siquiera leer cuando estaba viviendo con él…

Sentí una repentina sacudida contra la mesa, sacudiendo mis brazos y cabeza con ella. Le eche un vistazo a través de mis dedos y vi a Happy sentado en la parte superior de la mesa al otro lado de donde estaba comiendo su desayuno. Él estaba en ese momento añadiéndole sal al pescado que descansaba siempre tan ordenadamente en su plato. Él no me atrapo espiándolo hasta cuatro sacudidas después, mientras él estaba poniendo el salero de vuelta en la mesa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Natsu? – me pregunto.

- Supongo que… ¿Emparejarme con ella? – respondí reclinándome de vuelta en mi silla.

- Oh… ¿Quieres emparejarte con ella? – pregunto Happy.

Sí.

- No estoy seguro – suspire corriendo una mano por mi cara.

- Aye… Has– Olvídalo – él dijo empujando su desayuno en su boca.

… ¿Acaso Happy solamente no había terminado una oración? Me senté derecho en mi silla y me incline hacia adelante dándole mi completa atención, si tenía alguna que quedara para dar.

- ¿Qué es, Happy? – pregunte.

Todo lo que Happy hizo fue murmurar debido al hecho de que ese pescado estaba ocupando su boca.

- ¿Happy? ¿Qué ibas a decir? – pregunte nuevamente.

- Mpth, mmth, mmmh – respondió Happy… creo. Él estaba sosteniendo en alto una pata así que estaba bastante seguro de que él me estaba diciendo que esperara un minuto.

Happy inclino su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba tragar el pescado completo, solo para terminar golpeando una pata contra su pecho.

- Traga, Happy – le dije.

Happy solo trago de nuevo antes de suspirar fuertemente. Ahora yo se que le enseñe algo mejor que eso, solo traga un pez completo si sabes que puedes hacerlo… bueno, técnicamente él pudo hacerlo al final así que supongo que eso significa que yo le enseñe mejor… ¿Ves a que me refiero? ¡Mira todo este pensar!

- Pfff, así que Natsu, ¿Por qué no solo evitas a Lucy?

¿Evitar?

- ¿Te refieres a algo así como… escapar? – inquirí.

- Seh, no iba a decirlo porque, ¿Cómo podrías evitar a nuestra comp…?

- ¡El libro! – grite arrebatándolo de la mesa.

- ¡Natsu~!

Todavía estaba abierto, todavía en la página del comienzo de la tabla de contenidos. Mis dedos planearon por la página mientras buscaba las palabras claves "Evitar a la Pareja"

- ¡Natsu! ¡Es una mala idea! ¡No puedes solo evitar a Lucy por el resto de tu vida! – Happy grito.

- Esto no dice nada sobre evitar a las parejas de todas maneras – murmure.

- ¿En serio? Déjame ver – Happy dijo tomando el libro de mí.

¿Él dijo que era mala idea y aun así estaba tratando de encontrarlo para mí?

- Hmm – mascullo hojeando las páginas.

Happy es azul. ¿Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que le di a Happy un baño? Mejor aún, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo tome un baño?

- ¡Lo encontré! Estaba debajo de Peligros del Emparejamiento – Happy dijo dándome el libro de vuelta.

Tragé, ¿Peligros del Emparejamiento?

- Wow, esta es una larga lista – dije.

Vamos a ver, ¡¿Cuál de estos era– oohhh?!

- Nunca veas a tu pareja desnuda si no la has reclamado como tu pareja – leí.

- ¿En serio? ¡Tú te metes en el baño de Lucy todo el tiempo y la ves desnuda! – dijo Happy.

- Eso fue antes de que llegara a la pubertad – suspire leyendo sobre ello.

Oh… ohh… _ohhhhh_… ¡¿QUÉ DEMO…?! Cerré el libro con un golpe. ¿Qué pasaba con Igneel siendo todo pervertido?

- Vamos Igneel, necesito respuestas no… ¡Aquí esta! Dejar a tu pareja. _Tú probablemente estas pensando, ¿No podría simplemente alejarme de mi pareja? ¡La respuesta a eso sería un grande y gordo NO!_

¿No? ¡Ni siquiera un pequeño no, si no uno grande y gordo! ¿Por qué?

- _Los Dragones no pueden abandonar nada y ciertamente no pueden abandonar a su pareja. Los Dragones son seres realmente egoístas, esa es la razón por la que nunca compartí nada de mi comida contigo_.

Así que esa era la razón…

- Extraño, tú usualmente compartes tus cosas conmigo, Natsu. Como tu cama, y casa, y recompensas – Happy enlisto.

- Eso es porque somos compañeros, todo eso es nuestro – le dije.

- ¡Aye sir! ¡Compañeros de por vida! – dijo Happy aterrizando en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué sigue? – me pegunto.

Aclare mi garganta y me regrese al libro.

- _Las parejas comparten un vínculo especial, un vínculo que tú no puedes simplemente romper o puedas alejarte de él, hijo. Dejar a tu pareja puede ser una cosa peligrosa, especialmente si estas en la Fase 3. ¡Déjame explicarte porque dejar a tu pareja SERIA UNA DE LAS IDEAS MÁS ESTÚPIDAS EN TU VIDA!_

_Si tratas de dejar a tu pareja, escapar de ella o evitarla, tú siempre te encontraras a ti mismo desviándote de vuelta a ella. Puedes estar bien ahora Natsu, pero si no ves a tu pareja TODOS LOS DÍAS… ¡Te volverás loco!_

Me detuve por culpa de ciertas risas ahogadas de gato.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte.

- Tu ya estás loco, así que no hay problemas sobre ello – Happy se rio.

Lo golpee fuera de mi hombro antes de regresarme al libro.

- _Ella invadirá tus pensamientos, no serás capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, no serás capaz de pensar por ti mismo, de comer, ¡De respirar! Olvidaras como hacer cualquier cosa porque tu mente estará solo llena sobre estar a punto de estar con ella. Puedes creer que pensar en ella en tu mente está mal ahora, pero comparado con dejarla… no has experimentado nada aún. Si tratas de dejarla en ese estado perderás control de tu conciencia y tus instintos dominaran sobre ti. Si eso pasa lastimarás a muchas personas, incluyendo a tu pareja_.

Suspire cerrando el libro.

- Lamento lo de mi idea, Natsu – Happy suspiro.

- No, conociéndome yo lo habría hecho sin haber leído sobre los efectos. Era algo bueno para saber Happy. Supongo que esa idea está fuera de la imagen, hay modo de que me arriesgue a lastimar a mi pareja.

…

- Nat–

- Cállate.

Nadie escucho eso.

- Acaso tu–

- ¡Oh, hey! ¿Ya viste la hora? Deberíamos estar dirigiéndonos hacia el gremio ahora – dije levantándome.

Cualquier cosa para evitar la conversación ahora mismo. Pero si voy al gremio veré a Lucy… No puedo solo evitar a mis dos mejores amigos, ¿Puedo? No, no puedes Natsu. Tendré que escoger a cuál será peor para confrontar.

- Muy bien Natsu, antes de que nos vayamos deberíamos leer el siguiente capitulo ahora que estas planeando hacer a Lucy tu, pfft, pareja – Happy se rió.

Y Happy solo eligió por mí; él era mejor que enfrentar a Lucy en este momento. Gruñí y luego salte de vuelta a mi silla.

- ¿Qué sigue? – pregunte.

- Fase 1 – dijo Happy sosteniendo el libro arriba para mí.

Lo tome de él y comencé a leer.

- _¡Felicitaciones! Si estás leyendo este capitulo entonces eso significa que no te has matado a ti mismo/o a tu pareja. Estas finalmente en camino de convertirte en un Dragón. Bien, vayamos a conseguirlo, Emparejarse. Emparejarse, para los Dragones, bien en Fases. Hay tres fases para un Dragón macho, 1, 2 y 3_.

Como si no pudiera contar antes, Igneel; suspire antes de continuar.

- _La Fase 2 viene primero_.

Otra vez, otro suspiro. Es como si él pensara que soy un idiota.

- _En la fase 1 todo está siendo experimentado por primera vez. Básicamente es solo el comienzo de la maravillosa cosa que estas a punto de experimentar. Durante la Fase 1 tú todavía estarás consciente, todavía serás capaz de tomar decisiones y pensar por ti mismo. Disfrútalo mientras puedas Natsu, porque la Fase dos va a ser el infierno_… ¡GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO! – grite lanzando el libro al suelo.

- ¡Natsu! Necesitamos esto si alguna vez vas a mejorar – dijo Happy volando en el suelo.

- Entonces dile a Igneel que deje de ser un imbécil – gruñí mientras él sacudía el libro.

- Yo leeré esto para ti entonces, ajam. _Las Fase tienen sus propios capítulos así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellas ahora pero aun así solo estate preparado. Sería mejor si tú fueras capaz de emparejarte con tu… pareja_, jajaja, _antes de alcanzar la segunda Fase y definitivamente la Fase 3 pero conociéndote… ¡Eso probablemente no va a pasar!_ – Happy se rió.

- Eso es todo, yo hare lo de leer – dije levantándome de mi silla.

Me recosté en el suelo junto a Happy y levante el libro.

- _La fase 1 es la más sencilla de todas las Fases. Es también la más relajante, tú solo estas comenzando con tu pareja. Durante la Fase 1 tu–_

–_Pensaras en tu pareja, no constantemente pero no tan al azar tampoco._

–_Querrás verla al menos durante un par de horas cada día._

_(Altamente te recomiendo que solo hagas eso a menos que quieras ser pateado más rápidamente a la Fase 2)_

–_Serás protector con tu pareja._

_(Tú probablemente ya lo eres pero esta ocasión será diferente. Tu solo estarás viendo por ella más seguido)_

–_Serás molestado más fácilmente._

_(Solo cuando otro macho esta alrededor de tu pareja, tu no harás nada alocado pero tendrás este molesto sentimiento en la parte trasera de tu mente. Como yo me pondría cuando una mosca estar zumbando alrededor mío todo el tiempo)_

–_Perder interés en otras cosas que antes importaban._

_(Justo ahora todo lo que tu cuerpo te está diciendo es que reclames a tu pareja, no estoy diciendo que siempre te sentirás de esa manera. Una vez que la pareja es reclamada comenzaras a interesarse en cosas otra vez)_

_*Nota– No y me refiero a que NO intentes hacer nada que moleste a tu pareja. Entre más molesta este ella, será más probable que te odie y será menos probable que va a aceptar ser tu pareja_.

- Bueno eso apesta para ti, Natsu, ¡Siempre estás haciendo a Lucy enojar! – Happy se rió.

- ¿Qué tal ser un poco más apoyador, eh compañero? Si me emparejo con Lucy, entonces ella va a tener que vivir con nosotros. Estoy seguro que ella te va a tratar como su propio saco de boxeo personal – me reí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooooo! – Happy gimoteo.

Chico, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

- ¿Efectos-Secundarios de la Fase 1? – murmure.

¿Qué tan larga era la Fase 1? ¿Qué más había allí para saber?

- _Problemas con los Poderes: Tu cuerpo se está ajustando a tu pubertad así que perder el control de tu poder es norma. Para ti lo peor debería ser encenderte en fuego, no hay necesitad de pánico. Deberías ser capaz de controlarlo otra vez después de un tiempo. *Nota– Tú pareja podría también activar llamas. Intenta evitar tocar, a menos que hayas llegado a la Fase 3. Si es así, ve a la página 63_.

¿Fase 3? Estoy en la Fase 1 o al menos al comienzo de la Fase 1. Al menos ahora sé por qué mis llamas están andando ahora. Gracias a la nota ahora sé cómo evitarlo también… wow… estoy realmente aprendiendo. Veamos.

- _Sentido del Olfato Intensificado: Los Dragones sienten más emociones de lo que hacen los humanos, también tienen sentidos más desarrollados. Durante la pubertad tus emociones y sentidos están duplicados, quizá incluso triplicados. Así como tú fuerza e inteligencia pero esos están en capítulos más tarde. El aroma de tu pareja va a ser como toxico para ti, no vas a ser capaz de tener suficiente de ello. Es bastante normal y si, tu sentido del olfato solo se va a intensificar para tu pareja (no te preocupes de andar oliendo a otras personas). Los Dragones usan su sentido del olfato para decir en qué clase de humor esta su pareja. Tú puedes no estar tan experimentado en ello pero con tiempo serás capaz de decirlo. *Nota– El aroma de tu pareja va a liberar tu "hambre interior". Si estas en la Fase 3 te advierto extremadamente que no huelas… Trata de no ponerte demasiado colgado del aroma de tu pareja, a las chicas les gusta su "espacio"_.

Esa fue una explicación bastante larga, ¿Y qué hay con esa cosa de la Fase 3? Tal vez puedo adelantarme y leer más de la Fase 3.

- Este capitulo no nos dio ninguna ayuda en hacer a Lucy tu pareja – dijo Happy.

- Bueno, estoy en la Fase 1, como él dijo es solo el comienzo.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto? ¿Hacer a Lucy tu pareja, me refiero? – Happy pregunto.

- No veo ninguna otra opción, Happy. No puedo matarla, no puedo matarme, y no puedo dejarla. Emparejarse parece ser como la única elección – suspire cerrando el libro.

Maldito seas Igneel, ¿Por qué los Dragones tenían que experimentar el "Emparejarse", de cualquier modo? ¿Por qué no podían ser normal como los humanos y solo… tener citas? O lo que sea.

- Estoy seguro de que Lucy amara ser tu pareja Natsu, ¡Ustedes dos ya son mejores amigos así que será una pieza de pescado!

- Mejores amigos… yo solo desearía que podamos seguir de esa manera una vez que estemos juntos.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso, Natsu?

Volví mi cabeza para mirar hacia Happy.

- No, ¿Qué? – pregunte.

- Creo que Lucy y tu serán felices juntos. Llámalo, un sentido de gato. ¡Además tienes la mano arriba! Todas esas veces Lucy se ha quejado con nosotros sobre sus "novios", todo lo que tienes que hacer es no hacer sobre lo que ella nos gritaba y ¡Bam! ¡Novio perfecto! – Happy animo.

- ¡Eso es verdad! ¡Arg! Yo siempre me desconectaba cuando ella se quejaba sobre sus novios, sin embargo! – gruñí golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo.

- Wow. ¡Aun asi! Esto es el por qué Igneel te dejo este libro, para que la ayuda te guie. Yo te ayudare también así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – dijo Happy.

- Gracias amigo.

- Ahora hay que leer el próximo capitulo antes de intentar ganar a Lucy como tu pareja, estoy seguro que Igneel puso algo útil aquí – Happy dijo abriendo el libro.

- Buena idea compañero.

_._

_._

_._

¿Reviews?


End file.
